The Hidden
by koolgothgurl7
Summary: A young girl named Marianna Siena has been changed into a vampire of the species Serene Vampires. And has to go to SERENE VAMPIRE ACADEMY in order to gain her freedom she must go through many challenges and enimies. but evil is on it's way.


Hey everyone! this is Vampirechick7 and this is my first story on fanfic so please read, rate, comment, review etc. hope u like this!

WARNING: ADDICTIVE. SO PLEASE REMEMBER TO GO TO THE DOCTER ONCE A MONTH.

DEDICATION: As selfish as you might think this is. . . This is dedicated to me because getting a fanfic was part of my birthday gift so this is dedicated to me because I am now thirteen!

Everything in this story I made up and I did not steal the title from the hidden books. I started writing this before I knew there were books called the hidden! And I don't give a bull if u dont like it! It wont hurt my feeling's one bit at all! So enjoy and make sure your doc's number is in your cell. (if you have one.)

The Hidden

Chapter 1

One dark cold night as the wind blew in my face and as I turned my head to see, I saw. . . A Vampire? No, No, No. That couldn't have been what I saw I must be hallucinating. But I wasn't. I saw the Vampires body leaning over its poor victim; I saw a glimpse of blood and was instantly mentally freaked out. I started to back away when I slipped and fell on wet grass. I stumbled to get up and opened my mouth to scream as he turned toward me.

Some of the blood still on his lips. Just before I could scream though he was instantly by me covering my mouth so that no sound came out. He tilted his head down to my ear and said what should have been the simplest words in the world to me, but suddenly weren't. "Hello Mary." He said as a smile of amusement played at his lips. Suddenly his mouth was inches from my throat.

I saw a flash of dagger sharp teeth as I tried to struggle from his iron hard grip. And then I felt those dagger sharp teeth pierce the skin at the root of my throat. Everything seemed blurry as if I were in a daze. My eyes slipped close even though I wasn't tired at all. And before I was asleep completely I felt the sting of those dagger sharp teeth slip from my skin, and then the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. But not mine. Then I fell asleep.

When I woke up the first thing I saw was the guy who kidnapped me. Even if I was mad at my kidnapper. I couldn't deny that he was very gorgeous, he had pale Ivory white skin, black hair that hung just a little bit in his eyes, and mint green eyes that almost seemed to glow a little bit. I sat up in what appeared to be a bed and looked around, I saw a wardrobe with a full length mirror on it, a dresser, and two doors that I didn't know what led to. Where was I? How did I get here?

So many questions flitted through my mind as my kidnapper got up and turned to the dresser. He picked up a glass that had some red liquid in it. "Drink this." My kidnapper commanded. The red stuff that was in the glass looked to thick to be Kool-Aid and to dark a red to be any humanly drink I've ever see before. But it smelled so good that I nearly ripped my kidnapper's hand off as I snatched it up and drank whatever it was, "Mmmmmhhhh, what is this?" I ask to no one in particular but my kidnapper answered.

"Blood" he said very dry as if it were the most normal thing to say at any time in the world. In that very instant I thought me? I knew I was always weird, liking the taste of blood and believing in vampires/vampyres and all. But me? And suddenly I was grateful for what had happened to me even it made me feel like crap right now. I had so many questions running through my mind that I couldn't hold up the cup that was in my hand anymore.

As I put down the cup the questions just flew out of me like all I could do was talk and talk and never ever stop. "Why me? Where does my family think I've gone? Who are you?" I had so many more questions to ask but I decided to stop my babbling for now. And so I said one word instead and one word only.

"Bathroom." He pointed to the door that was in front of my bed instead of the one that was on the right side of my bed. Suspicious. I thought as I walked slowly to the door that seemed to have the bathroom behind it as my kidnapper had said. And there it was. In the bathroom it had the same soap, shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, hairbrush, body wash, lotion, and all of my make-up and stuff that I had back home.

So I took a shower, brushed my rat's nest of a hair out, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed. And just as I was about to walk out of the bathroom I heard the slam of a door. I ran out of the bathroom to the other door that I didn't know what led to and saw a note taped there. It said:

Dear Marianna I will be gone for an hour stay put in the room I left you and DON'T wander off anywhere until I get back.

And that's all it said, plain and simple, but curiosity must have taken me over because I found my self outside the door in a dark ally as I turned my head I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "What the-."

I saw my kidnapper leaning over another poor victim, the young girl had golden blond hair in wavy glosses that reached just below her shoulders. She had a tan Mexican colored skin. Then I realized who she was my friend, my best friend was having the life sucked out of her. And for a minute before I even knew who she was I was enjoying the side show of her dying. I didn't know what I had to do to stop this one thing that I could regret for the rest of my life. But I did know that I had to do something.

So I held out my hand meaning to tell my kidnapper to stop but instead a dark maroon purple light shot out from my hand and separated them.

My friend dropped to the ground but I knew she was still alive because I could see her small chest going up and down slowly but surely. "Izzy!" I said in a rush as I ran towards her limp body on the ground but my kidnapper got there first. He blocked my way but before I could push him over so that I could get through I stopped. In the air hung a smell that was so thick and sweet, so delicious smelling.

I put my head up and sniffed like a coyote trying to find its kill, and my nose led me to my best friends limp body Izzy. Before I knew what I was doing or could stop myself I lunged for her throat wanting to rip it out. But my crime pleasant thoughts of what I wanted to do shut down just as a pair of strong arms rapped around me holding me back. What had I just tried to do? This isn't me. What am I becoming?

I had just tried to kill someone, I'd just tried to drink every last drop of that delicious exploding power running through her veins, of that. . . "NO!" I said out loud and backed away. The most horrible part of me thinking this was that it was of my best friend. I broke the kidnappers grasp and backed away slowly. "Ohhhhh, oww, my head."

I heard Izzy's voice and my body froze all over again. She looked up. "What happened Cole?" she looked at my kidnapper. So, that's what his name is it's not unexpected. Izzy turned her head towards my direction and froze, her blue eyes getting wide with shock.

What was she staring at other than the fact that I probably looked like I wanted to kill her because I'd just picked up the scent of her delicious blood still dripping from her neck. Wow yes that's a nice way to put it Marianna. That's my name but everyone calls me Mary. "What are you doing here!" I practically barked at her very mad, surprised, but happy at the same time. "What are you doing here Mar-." But her voice broke as she looked into my eyes and realized what had happened.

"Well it's about time I've told you Izzy, the council has chosen Marianna as one of us. No one could have stopped them and you know it." Cole tells Izzy. "What are you talking about? What council. Who could you have stopped? What happened?"

I said this all in a rush as my breath came out loud and heavy."I want to see the qualification papers please. Now" Izzy tells Cole. Cole puts two fingers to the side of her temples and a small mint green light shines out some between his fingers. Izzy lifts her eyes to mine once again and smiles, just as she starts to run over to me giving me a ginormous hug. "Oh Mary I'm so glad to see you here I never thought it would happen to you! Now I have a real friend at SERENE VAMPIRE LEARNING SCHOOL! We are going to have so much fun. I'll show you to your classes and sit with you at lunch so that I'm not alone anymore because everyone thinks I'm extra weird" Izzy finished her babble of excitement just in time for me to say something.

"Izzy you scared the crap outta me! I thought you were murdered! And now look at you you're really here. And I- I'm just so glad to see you!" I hugged her back really tight. "So hold up… You know her?"

Cole asks obviously not caring that he had just ruined our happy moment. He was already getting on my nerves no matter how hot he is. Because hot guy plus annoying plus relationship equaled the end of the world.

"Yeah we've been best friends since well, well ever since we were both born are birthdays are only a day apart." Izzy said. Probably adding the birthday part as an after thought.

"Hey Izzy would you mind explaining all this stuff to me." I looked into her blue eyes hoping for her to understand things I would never admit to anyone but her. Like: I'm afraid, lost, confused, and melancholy. My headache pounded against my ears making it hard to listen and concentrate at the same time on something. Right now everything was so confusing, so weird (emphasis on the word weird). "I'll explain everything once you get something to eat and get some rest, you don't look so good. Maybe I should explain everything to you tomorrow."

Izzy say's this while studying Mary carefully. "No. I want to know everything tonight so that I can get it over with so I don't have a headache for a full week or longer. I want to know everything I can know about Serene Vampire Learning School. And I want to know what happened to me?" to Izzy this didn't seem to be a good idea. For just a couple seconds I let my mind drift to the days when I thought Izzy was "dead."

I remembered how it could be so hard to convince Izzy to do something she wasn't so sure about doing. And how whenever she was scared the first person she would always look to would be Mary. It was hell after she thought that Izzy had died. There was no one to talk to when things went wrong at home or when Mary and her mom had a fight. So, yes. It was definitely an eternal Hell when Mary had thought that Izzy was murdered. But now as she looked into Izzy's big sparkling crystal blue eyes, she knew that everything was going to be okay and that if Mary has to go through as much Hell as she can see that Izzy is going through she will as long as she can be with her best friend again without thinking she's been murdered.

"Oh alright Mary where's you're room so that I can talk to you there?" Izzy looks at me questioningly. I started walking to where I remembered my room was. Izzy followed me while Cole just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared at me. And yes I did know that for a sixteen year old this is childish but I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue towards him.

Leaving him staring in our direction confused, and baffled by my actions just then. I turned back around to see Izzy staring at me, and then to see her burst into loud laughter as she pointed at Cole. The Comedian is back I thought as I led Izzy into my room. "Okay Mary were do you want me to start?" I pointed to myself questioningly. "What exactly happened to me?"

"Well. . . ." Izzy starts to say. "Okay so this is how it goes. When all this happened to you, well, you pretty much got turned into a vampire. And the weird thing is that our kind of Vampire does still eat human food, we also drink blood, we can go into the sunlight, and we still age but very slowly." I knew she was trying to explain all of this to me but I still felt like crap and had a major headache.

"But I thought that the sun burned Vampire's, they could only drink blood, and they never aged" I said to Izzy while being mentally confused. Izzy dismissed this with a wave of her hand. "Those are true but not for our species of Vampire's." I put my head into my hands at this. "Izzy. I think you were right about not telling me to have all of this explained tonight. But I know what I can do so that this headache will go away. And so that I don't feel like crap anymore."

"What?" Izzy asks truly curious.

"Getting good nights sleep and having some dinner! Man! I'm starving, for mundane food."

Wait a second. Where did the word mundane come from? I mean I always knew what the word meant ever since I was five year's old but for me to use it now. Well I guess it's kinda true I mean I do want mundane food. And I'm not a mundane so, ya I guess I could put it that way and don't get me wrong I'm not looking down on mundanes or anything but I'm not exactly a mundane anymore.

"Ummmm. Mary, it's actually breakfast time." I looked at a clock that was at my bedside table it was 6:00 P.M! "How could it be breakfast time?" I ask Izzy mentally and physically confused now because my mind was telling me it should be dinner and my body was telling me to sleep. "Well, at SERENE VAMPIRE ACADEMY everything is switched around so daytime for humans is when the sun is out, and day time for us is between 6:00 P.M to 6:00 A.M." I knew that Izzy was trying her hardest to explain this in the most gentle, and understanding way she could but right now it wasn't making much sense to me at all. "Okay then lets go get breakfast Izzy." Izzy led me out my door and to what I was guessing was the cafeteria. Izzy opened the door and gestured for me to follow her and as I did I was completely and absolutely astonished to my wits.


End file.
